


Secret Sons

by SketchySituation



Series: And That Makes Three. [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Got Pregnant, Character Death, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchySituation/pseuds/SketchySituation
Summary: After finding out about Leonards death and after the Invasion! Barry tell's his son Stewart about the death of his father Leonard Snart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd write any more to this but here we go!

Once the invasion was over and the aliens had left Barry and team Flash, Arrow, Legends and Supergirl were milling around celebrating.

“Dada!” Barry heard, turning around to see Stewart running towards him.

“Stewart” Said Barry happily, opening his arms to scoop Stewart up and snuggle him. “Oh I missed you Squirt. Did you have a fun time with Lisa?” Barry looked up to see Lisa hugging Mick. Barry had called Lisa just after he heard about Len to give her the bad news. Stewart still didn’t know.

“Uh huh, we played cars, and hide n seek, and we did cooking and lots of things.”

“Really. Did you make me some cake? You know how much Dada loves cake.”

Steward giggled and bounced in Barry’s arms, looking down cheekily. “I ate it all. It was so yummy. Can we make some at home with Papa, Dada?”

Barry’s chest constricted as he looked at the innocent face of his son. “I-“.

“Barry!”

“Lisa” Said Barry, turning to face Lisa as she approached. A sad smile appearing on his face. “How are you holding up?”

“It’s not me I’m worried about Bar. How are you?” Lisa questioned.

Barry sighed before looking to Stewart. Crouching down he put Stewart on his feet. “Squirt, see that man? The one in green with the arrows? That’s Oliver. Why don’t you go say hi, he just loves being climbed on. Go on.”

“OK Dada” said Stewart before running off to the bother Oliver.

Barry looked back to Lisa. “I don’t know Lisa. Len was- I never thought- He wasn’t supposed to die.” Barry whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

Lisa gathered him in her arms, tears also in her eyes. “We’ll get through it Bar, you have me and I just know you’ll have everyone here too. I mean Queens already warming up to Stewart.”

Barry looked over at Oliver who had an awkward look on his face as Stewart sat on his lap speaking animatedly, arms waving. Barry Laughed. “Yeah…” he said, trailing off. “I don’t know how I'm supposed to tell him Lisa. How do you tell your son his father is dead? Does he even know what death is?”

Lisa rested head on Barry’s’. “I don’t know Bar, you just do I suppose.”

Barry sighed. “I suppose. No point putting it off.”

“I’m here for you.”

“Thanks Lisa.”

_________

Barry walked over to Oliver and Stewart who now had the rest of the group surrounding them smiling as they listened to Stewart tell Oliver about his week with Lisa.

“Dada!” Said Stewart. “Oli- Oliv- Green Man said- “ Stewart paused. ”What did you say?”

“I said, that it’s probably best if your father takes you off my lap see as I’m not a ‘playground’ Isn’t that right Barry?” Said Oliver looking to Barry pointedly.

Barry snorted before plucking Stewart off Oliver’s lap. “Oliver, this is my son Stewart but I’m sure he told you that already.”

“Uh huh” Nodded Stewart.

“Everyone, likewise, please meet my son Stewart.”

Everyone smiled at Stewart who ducked his head into the space between Barry’s neck and shoulder.

“He’s so cute Barry, I can’t believe you have an actual son.” Said Iris, walking up to Barry and Stewart. “Hello, Stewart. I’m Iris, Barry’s sister.”

“Are you my aunty like auntie Lisa is my auntie, cause you’re Dada’s sister like auntie Lisa is Papa’s sister?”

“Yes, that would be correct.” Iris replied looking at Barry at the mention of Leonard.

“Dada, when’s Papa gonna be home?” asked Stewart not able to see his Papa in the group.

“Uh guys, I’ll introduce you all properly later. I have to speak to Stewart in private.” Said Barry, a sombre look falling upon his face. “Come on Stewart.”

The group watched Barry walk away knowing exactly what he was about to tell his son.

__________

Barry took Stewart into an empty room and placed him on the ground before kneeling in front of him.

“Dada what’s wrong?” Said Stewart at the look on his father’s face.

“Stewart, there’s something I have to tell you. Something about Papa.” Barry held on to his sons’ hands as he said this. “Stewart, Papa isn’t coming back.”

“Will he be coming back next week instead?” said Stewart confused.

Barry sighed, thinking about how to explain to his son. “Do you remember when we had to take Speedy our dog to the vet because she was sick? Then she didn’t get better and we had to bury her?” Barry explained.

“Because Papa said speedy died, and died means can’t come back ever.” Stewart explained.

“Correct. Do you remember when Papa said he had to go on a trip for a long time?”

“Uh Huh.”

“Well, something happened when Papa was on his trip. He died Buba. Papa isn’t going to ever come back, he can’t, I’m so sorry Stewart.” Tears spilt from Barry’s face as he said this.

“But” said Stewart quietly. “Papa never went to the vet”.

“You can die without going to the vet Buba.”

“But Papa-.” Stewart started crying and clung onto Barry.

“I’m sorry Buba, I’m so, so sorry.” Barry held Stewart and rocked him in his arms, running his fingers through his sons’ dark hair.

After about 10 minutes, Stewart fell asleep on Barry’s shoulder. Barry wiped both their faces, leaving the room to go back to the rest of the group.

__________

Everyone watched Barry enter the room, Stewart in his arms asleep.

“Barry” Kara whispered as Barry approached the group.

“I’m sorry guys, I have to take Stewart home.”

“It’s OK Bar, we’re here for you.” Said Iris stepping forward, hand resting on his arm.

Everyone nodded and agreed with Iris’s statement.

“Thankyou.” Whispered Barry, griping Stewart tightly. “Iris, don’t tell Joe. I’ll come over and explain but please. I need some time.”

Iris nodded “Of course” and Barry disappeared, speeding off.


End file.
